regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
True Conclusion (Part 5)
True Conclusion (Part 5) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Transcript *(This episode begins with Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Chief and Masked Rider Warrior Commandant) *'Masked Rider Warrior Captain': Guys, look at this. *(Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Chief and Masked Rider Warrior Commandant at them) *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': It's Leeka, Romona, Clarla, Sophia and Isabella. *'Masked Rider Warrior General': What did they done to them? *'Masked Rider Warrior Admiral': Ultron Subprime. *'Peni Bown': Ultron Subprime? *'Ultron Subprime': Hello, Peni. Dark Leeka, Dark Romona, Dark Clarla, Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella do it to her? *'Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella, Dark Clarla Oswall, Dark Romona and Dark Leeka': Yes, Ultron Subprime. *'Peni Bown': Ugh!! Aaahhhh!!! Ah... Ahhh... Nnngh!!!!! Ah... *'Dark Isabella': You're so cute, Peni. *'Peni Bown': Ah... *'Dark Clarla Oswall': Now... Look into my eyes... *'Peni Bown': M... My head... It feels like it's melting... Ahh... I can barely think... who... am I...? Wh... What am I doing...? I feel... so good... *'Dark Sophia': Peni... You are a slave to the darkness... An avatar of darkness that induleges in the pleasures of the flesh... Doesn't it feel really good, right now? It's about to get even better... Don't worry about other people... All you need to think about is making sure you feel good... That's it... only think about feeling good... lust is all that you require... Disregard your senses... act according to your instincts... just like an animal... go wild... *'Dark Romona': Peni, right now... I'm stuffing your breasts with juices that are filled with dark power... Well? You must want to let it all out, Don't you? My breasts are tingling as if they're ready to burst... I want to take them out... I want to take them out...! If you removes this... All of the juices inside will begin to spill out... And then... Those senses I told you about before will fly away ...A here we go... One, Two... Three!!!! *'Peni Bown': Ahhhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... It... It feels like... My head is being shocked... Hahh... It feels so good... When the juices spill out... It's gonna make me cum... I... I just can't take it , anymore... *'Ultron Subprime': Heh Heh Heh... *'Peni Bown': Now that's the expression I wanted to see. Ahh... *'Ultron Subprime': Heh Heh... *'Dark Romona': There... you snapped so marvelously... in that case... I suppose It's time... Hah... Uahhh!! For me to give you an extra thick dose... *'Peni Bown': Ahhh!! Ahah Hah Hah!! *'Dark Isabella': Guh! Ugh! Ahhn! *'Dark Romona': Ultron Subprime... *'Ultron Subprime': You did very well for your first time... *'Dark Romona': Th... Thank you... so much... Ah! I'll definitely have to reward you, as well. *'Peni Bown': Fuahhh! *'Ultron Subprime': Aww... come on... Quake... How could you we yourself like that? You naughty girl... I guess I'll just have to plug you up. *'Peni Bown': Ah! Guh! Ohhh! Nngh! *'Dark Sophia': Hahhn! Oh, no! U... Ultron Subprime. *'Peni Bown': IT FEELS SO GOOD! Ahhh... Ahah... This is darkness... I'm going to become... Just like Sophia, Isabella, Clarla, Romona and Leeka. *(Peni Bown transform into Dark Peni Bown) *'Ultron Subprime': Wow! Your body's so filled up with cum... that it's spilling out from your muth and your ass! Dark Leeka. Dark Romona. Dark Clarla. Dark Sophia. Dark Isabella. *'Dark Leeka, Dark Romona, Dark Clarla Oswall, Dark Isabella and Dark Sophia': Yes, Ultron Subprime. *'Ultron Subprime': You five can use your cocks... to plug up her mouth and her ass. *'Dark Peni Bown': Mmmn!! Mmbh!! Mmmmn! Mmmn! Mmmmn! Mmmmn! The inside... of my body is... stuffed... with cum... Ah... Ah... I... I can't even... think of anything besides... feeling good... *'Dark Sophia': Ahhhn! Peni's mouth... It feels so good! *'Dark Isabella': Peni's Ass... It's amazing! *'Dark Romona': Oh, yeah. *'Dark Peni Bown': I am... Dark Peni... faithful servant... I am... Dark Peni... faithful servant... I am... Dark Peni... faithful servant... I am... Dark Peni... faithful servant... I am... Dark Peni... faithful servant... *'Ultron Subprime': That's right... that is all you need to concern yourself with... that is your pleasure... those feelings of yours... will be carved into your body for all eternity. now... cum to your hearts content and go mad! *'Dark Peni Bown': I'm almost there!! I'm almost there!! Ah... Ah... Ah! Ah! Ah... Ahhhn! I... I'm cumming! Ahhhh! *'Ultron Subprime': Now that I think about it... you mentioned that you wanted to protect us, didn't you? very well... I'll allow you to protect us... *'Dark Peni Bown': Ahh... Ah... *'Ultron Subprime': But as a slave... Yes we already have six girls under our control... Dark Peni, Dark Leeka, Dark Romona, Dark Clarla, Dark Isabella, Dark Sophia. all six of them together. *(Ultron Subprime hands Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella, Dark Clarla Oswall, Dark Romona, Dark Leeka and Dark Peni Bown a Blank Melon Lockseed, Blank Watermelon Lockseed, Blank Budou Lockseed, Blank Yomotsuheguri Lockseed, four Sengoku Drivers, Blank Peach Energy Lockseed, Blank Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed and two Genesis Drivers) *(Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Chief and Masked Rider Warrior Commandant sees them) *'Masked Rider Warrior Cadet': Over there, well, it's unbelievable, but... There's a rape happening... *'Masked Rider Warrior Colonel': Guys, If we don't hurry... Sophia, Isabella, Clarla, Romona, Leeka and Peni are gonna be mind control forever. *'Masked Rider Warrior Major': No kidding. How could they... What are you-- on?! Did you see what they done to her? (Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Chief and Masked Rider Warrior Commandant) Guys, Let's get out of here. New V3 and Proto Amazon are gonna meet us there. *'Masked Rider Warrior Chief': Right. *(Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider Warrior General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Major, Masked Rider Warrior Chief and Masked Rider Warrior Commandant runs away and got on their New Cyclones and rides away) *be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited